


Lines Crossed

by DecadaDecadence (RovelyDubDub)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gaslighting, Molestation, Non-Consensual Teacher-Student Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Sexual Abuse, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovelyDubDub/pseuds/DecadaDecadence
Summary: Sonia was the first one who noticed there's something wrong with their class rep.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Yukizome Chisa (one-sided)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Lines Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Chisa would never do something like this. Her brainwashed self, on the other hand, is a different story, as you can obviously see here.

Sonia was the first one who noticed there’s something wrong with their class rep. She isn’t quite sure about the exact date when she saw it, but, she believed she saw the first signs a couple of months ago, after the Reserve Course Parade had been put to a stop and the underclassman responsible for it was detained, if she was estimating the approximate time period correctly.

Either way, whenever anyone in class, including her, would call for or even talked to Chiaki at certain points of the day, she would see the class rep uncomfortably shifted around in place. At first, she found it odd but otherwise, dismissed it as coming from the nerve-wracking duties that came with being the class rep. She thought that it was normal and that she might’ve been overthinking the signs she saw.

But then, there was that day where she saw a mark over the girl’s neck. It wasn’t exactly small, but it’s slightly big enough to be noticeable to those who are close by. When she got even closer, she saw that the mark was pinkish in hue.

Of course, as close as she was at that time, it didn’t take long for Chiaki to notice her staring. She immediately covered it with her hand and then put her hoodie on, even though they were indoors. She told her in a softer than usual voice, that it was just a mosquito that bit her.

Even though she was sure a mosquito’s bite looked nothing like that, she bought that excuse back then.

Other times, she’d see her sporting even more of those similar marks, but again, she bought those explanations of them being mere insect bites.

But then, it began to sound less and less believable.

It didn’t help when she’d see Chiaki sporting bags under her eyes a few times. Those sights weren’t uncommon, as she is the Ultimate Gamer; it’s only expected for her to stay up late at night to hone her talent better, even if it did sound concerning at times.

If only it ended at that. There weren’t just heavy bags under them, the gamer’s eyes also appeared to be red and puffy, almost as if she spent the night crying.

And yet, she didn’t ask anything about it. She had since forgotten the reason why, but a part of her wondered if asking would’ve helped back then, even if a little bit.

Little did she know, those had only been the very tip of the iceberg.

The seeds of Sonia’s suspicions were already there, but they grew even more once a particular incident happened that afternoon, the one that happened some time ago.

They were assigned to tend to their classroom after the day was over back then. If she remembered correctly, it was the six of them who stayed by that time; her, Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Kazuichi, and of course, Chiaki.

She had no idea exactly what spurred that moment, as she wasn’t paying complete attention at that time. Perhaps it had been no more than a simple question, perhaps one of the supplies had spilled on the floor, or perhaps, it could’ve been anything other than those suggested situations.

Whatever it might’ve been, it started when Hiyoko tugged at their class rep’s sleeve and said, “Hey, Chiaki-”

It was like watching a chain reaction. In the second her classmate’s fingers made contact with the fabric, the class rep’s irises shrank, almost tinier than pinpricks. The gamer’s breathing turned uneven and she stepped back like a cornered animal. Before everyone in the room knew it, she struck fast and slapped Hiyoko’s hand away. She screamed with so much raw and primal fear in her voice, " **Go away! Don't touch me!** "

The dancer flinched at those harsh words. She helplessly stumbled back, unable to form any words. Tears began to fall from the sides of her eyes, but unlike the times where she’d employ the use of such tears, she didn’t try anything with them.

Mahiru stepped forward to pull her friend to safety. She looked over at their class rep in confusion. She asked why she would do something like that.

It took a moment before Chiaki snapped out of it, and once she did, it appeared as if she just came back, almost as if she’d been disassociating with her surroundings moments ago.

She glanced around the classroom, by then noticing everyone’s concerned stares at her. Her eyes went over the crying Hiyoko. Her eyes widened, no doubt in realization of what occurred between them only moments ago. "Hiyoko, I..." She swallowed. Her hands were shaking so much. "I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Hiyoko didn’t say anything, but she did nod before trying to wipe her tears away. Their class rep had never looked so ashamed until that moment.

The atmosphere around them had grown tense and quiet. No one really said anything, until, Kazuichi spoke up and asked, “Something wrong, class rep?”

She shook her head, insisting, “It’s nothing. I,” She turned away from them, opening the door. She exhaled, taking deep breaths. Without even looking back at everyone, she simply told them, “I have to go.”

As Chiaki walked out, Sonia had dropped the mop she’d been holding that time, immediately going out to follow her out of the classroom. “Wait!”

The class rep must’ve heard her, as she paused in her tracks and slightly turned to face her. “Oh, Sonia.”

Once she was at a reasonable distance, she straightened her composure. She glanced at her with a serious look and asked her, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Her face twisted into a look of pure uncertainty. Her voice sounded so uncomfortable as she told her once more, “I said it’s nothing.”

She protested, “But-”

“Sonia, just…” The gamer shook her head with an unusually tired sigh. “Just…please…leave me alone right now.”

The princess was completely helpless as she watched her classmate ran off to the dorms.

Since then, Sonia vowed herself she’d do everything she can to help her, not just as a classmate, but as a friend. She knows she didn’t have plenty of evidence just yet, and even if she asked for Chiaki’s input, it’s highly likely she’d dodge the questions or even ignore them altogether.

No matter what, she, as well as everyone in the class, will find out what’s been troubling her.

* * *

Since that afternoon incident, Sonia’s first ally was Fuyuhiko, who was also present when their class rep’s outburst happened in the classroom.

After meeting up in somewhere they made sure no one will eavesdrop on, she told him about everything she noticed thus far, from the ‘mosquito bites’ to the aforementioned afternoon incident in the classroom. Once she was done explaining, her yakuza classmate scowled.

“So you noticed it too…” He said.

She nodded in reply. “I thought I might be overthinking it, but ever since…you know, I’m afraid I couldn’t take a blind eye to it anymore.” She sighed. “I wish I knew what’s going on with Chiaki, and what we can do to help.”

Fuyuhiko hummed, closing his eyes in thought. “Aside from the stuff you just mentioned, we don’t have much evidence yet.” He opened his eyes afterward and told her, “But, I think I have a hunch on what’s going with our class rep.”

The princess’s heart skipped a beat. Looking at him with hopeful eyes, she asked, “You do? What is it, Fuyuhiko?”

On the other side, the yakuza grimaced. He admitted to her, “I don’t think you’re going to like what I’m about to say.”

She adamantly shook her head. “I don’t care. As long as it’ll get us a step closer to finding out the truth, then I’d be more than willing to hear it, whatever it might be.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

As her classmate had predicted, Sonia’s heart sank when she heard the next words come out of Fuyuhiko’s mouth. She subconsciously placed a hand over her mouth, unable to contain her horrified gasp.

“Based on everything you knew and told me so far, I think someone’s been sexually abusing her for a while now.”

* * *

Ms. Yukizome had been a bit harsher on her for a while now. Chiaki thought that maybe if she hadn’t acted out that after class cleanup, then maybe her teacher would’ve remained somewhat gentle every time she asked her to meet up with her.

She shook her head, to try and clear herself of those thoughts. She’s in the middle of a match; she can’t lose focus at this time. It felt like an off day for her, as within thirty minutes of playing, she lost. The gamer groaned, shutting the console down before setting it aside on a nearby table. She hadn’t been enjoying these games as much as she used to, for some reason.

~~That’s a big fat lie. It’s just that games aren’t enough to distract her from everything _she’d_ done to her. If only she’d just been a good class rep and kept everything in, it would’ve all ended up fine for everyone. Maybe she’d be the only one in this mess without having to worry about everyone else’s sake.~~

With a lazy yawn, she plopped on top of her bed. However, she didn’t feel sleepy, and even if she did, she isn’t sure if she’d let herself fall asleep.

It might be just her being ridiculous, but, it felt like every time she’d closed her eyes, she could still feel it. Her legs instinctively close tightly; memories would come back to her. Sometimes, it’d be the latest one, and other times, it’d be the older ones. But, the one that hit her the most was the first time it happened.

As it is, that’s the one that came flooding back to her mind without any warning.

_Ms. Yukizome’s tongue and lips were pressed against her neck. She let out a delighted hum, sucking in now and then._

_Chiaki shivered, pinned in place at the desk as the teacher then sank her teeth in. She whined, shifting herself around. Everything about this situation was so uncomfortable. The adult’s hand toyed over with her blazer and skirt for a moment or so before forcefully yanking them off. In the next second, her blouse’s buttons were torn off._

_A loud rip resonated in the empty classroom._

_She should get away right now while she can. Push her teacher off of her. Get out of here. Scream for help. Do anything but just sit here and take it as if she actually wanted this._

_Her teacher’s free hand pawed all over her exposed chest. She shuddered, trying and failing miserably to not moan or squeal when she felt her teacher’s tongue flick on top of it. Her body squirmed around so much underneath her teacher._

_In her mind, she continuously begged._

_stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it please stop it please please please please please please please please please please pleasejustmakeitstop-_

_The teacher’s hand closed in inside her thighs, pulling her underwear off and then carelessly threw it off to the side. Shortly after that, two fingers began slipping in slowly and carefully-_

_She cried out._

_“Oh my. You’re quite tight under there, aren’t you?” The teacher remarked. She shifted her fingers around, angling them at a different position._

_Chiaki bit back a gasp upon feeling that. She shut her eyes as tight as she can, but no matter how she tried, tears streamed down the sides of her face. “Please,” She squirmed some more and looked away from her. “I don’t want it.”_

_Ms. Yukizome placed her left hand over her head, slowly and tenderly petting her. “Oh, it’s okay,” Her soft and gentle voice would coo to her, all while continuously pushing and even twisting her fingers in even deeper. “I know it probably hurts right now, but I’m sure it’s going to feel good later on. I know you’ll learn to like it sooner or later.”_

_She shook her head. Her breathing had grown even shakier at this time. “No. Stop it. Please, no more…” Despite what she just said, a soft moan escaped her as the teacher jammed her fingers into one particular spot._

_The adult clicked her tongue. “Don’t be a rotten orange. You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you?” At the end of that, Ms. Yukizome gave her a warm smile. The teacher, who was beloved and admired not too long ago, cupped her face with a free hand, forcing her to look at her. ”Look at you. You’re so adorable, looking so eager right now.”_

_Chiaki whimpered. Her legs were trembling so uncomfortably. She never wanted any of this. She could only wish that her teacher would get this over with as soon as possible._

_The adult’s fingers pace was getting faster and faster as each second ticked by._

_“I can tell you’re already close…” Ms. Yukizome cooed once more._

Chiaki tried so hard to tune the rest of those memories out. She forced herself to fight against a sob that was starting to build up. She turned over on the bed, lying down on her belly. She felt her legs tremble once again, along with…something else.

Her hand gripped over her bedsheets. She felt so disgusted, but, she didn’t know whether that disgust was directed towards herself, her teacher, the whole situation she’s been stuck in for a while now, or maybe all three of them.

If there’s one thing she feels somewhat relieved about, it’s that her teacher hadn’t tried or even mentioned the idea of breaking and entering into her room, at least, not yet. And yet, a part of her knew it’d only a matter of time before Ms. Yukizome tries exactly that. Maybe even threaten her with that one day.

She buried her face into her pillow, and only then she allowed herself to cry at last. Her chest tightened from guilt. Even if they had already forgiven her, even though that sudden touch had brought up so many unwanted memories and frightened her so badly, Hiyoko didn’t deserve to be yelled at like that; it wasn’t her fault in the slightest.

A part of her was becoming afraid, not just of what Ms. Yukizome would do to her next, but also if anyone in the class had noticed something odd going on with her. Even if they hadn’t, then that outburst might’ve clued them in.

She desperately wished it didn’t. The last thing she wants is for them to get involved in something like this.

They don’t need to know about this mess she’s in.


End file.
